Savages(The Old Version)
by StormlyWrite772
Summary: Some secrets are kept unknown... And others were meant to be shared. Lies are made, betrayals are revealed and yet forgiven. A smile of darkness clouds your mind and judgement, are you willing to venture the darkness of two knights minds to uncover long forgotten secrets or die with no mercy?
1. Chapter 1

" Heh.. Heh." Cackled a voice." You thought you can escape from me, right? Wrong." Lowly spoke the voice almost demonically. The voice sounded male... Or female it changes the voice too quickly." No.. No we wouldn't go back go back. You can't make us!" Said a stern voice." Don't worry, its just a matter of time before" it paused." Well you both know... For now just wake up." Now the voice sounded dominantly female after finishing that last sentence then the voice faded away with cold-blooded laugh...

Chapter 1:

Strange Activities

" Hello? Earth to Meta Knight!" Came another voice." Yo meta! Mety!" Shouted a sixteen year old girl." I thought I'd told you to never call me Mety." He said in cool voice, finally waking up." Sorry, you weren't responding to me. I had no other choice besides, you were sleeping on the job again." Brooks said sincerely. Her full name is Brooks Lynch a wolf slash human creature, she is nicknamed Diamond because of her shimmering diamond colored eyes. Her white twin tails naturally swayed back and forth and her pointed ears stood in attention.

" I was?" He said in realization lifting himself off the wall he was currently leaning on." Yes you were, this is twice this week. You ok?" She asked with genuine concer." Yes I am. What is it that you need?" The knight ask." Actually it's not me who wants something." She said." Yes and it's an emergency as well." Said a female Spainish voice.

She was also a puffball with navy blue skin, light blue hair with purple streaks, silver shoulder pads, a v-slit mask which was also silver, completed with a black cape, white metal shoes with a small heel attach and her eyes were also golden yellow." Hi, Aurora what's the emergency?" Meta Knight greeted his elder sister who was standing beside Brooks.

" I can't explain it right now, you have to see it for yourselves." She said though she sounded nervous but it was hard to tell because the mask covering most of the face, thus her emotions were unidentifiable. Without another word, the group walked down the hallway with Aurora Knight guiding them. On the other end was a cluster of people standing by the grand double doors which also acted like draw bridge Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King DeDeDe, Kimlee, Sword, Blade, Escargoon, a couple of waddle dees and Brooks' friends stood there idled in horror.

" Tory, Evy, Lane! What's going on?!" Brooks called aloud." Someone had too much fun last night." Evy spoke first, pointing to the scarlet colored graffiti on the double doors spelling the words _" RUN"_ and _" IF YOU CAN"_ in block letters, below that lays a lifeless waddle dee with it's chestal area slashed opened as if a wild animal killed it.

Aurora shifted slightly and crossed her arms in a uncomfortable manner." How awful can a person be to something this graphic?" Said Tiff in a low shaking voice, scared senseless.

" Someone is threating us..." Said Tuff. This upseted King DeDeDe, this was the act of treason." Those cappies are going to get it if no one is willing to own up!" The King shouted enraged with the writing on the doors." You there!" Escargoon said pointing to the nearness waddle dee.

" Clean this mess up and fetch waddle doo to come and company his majesty into the valley to find the perpetrator." He'd ordered, the orange little puffball did so and scattered away in a hurry barely able to hold its spear in it's hands." Sword, Blade, Meta Knight and Aurora Knight get rid of the dead body and the foul smell would you." The king demanded, the four mentioned knights nodded in agreement in union.

King DeDeDe, Escargoon and all of the waddle dees walked back to the throne room and Evy, Lane Tory and Brooks who were taking Tiff and Tuf back home left in the other direaction. Leaving the four knights, Kimlee and Kirby all by themselves.

" Blade, I'll take one end." Said Sword Knight who was taller." And I'll take the other." Said Blade finishing his sentence, they were walking towards the dead carcass brushing past Kirby and Kimlee.

The two pink puffballs shared glances at each other talking among themselves." I don't know what happened brother, to think a year without Nightmare can escalate so quickly." Said Kimlee, she also a pink puffal with short blond hair and wearing a single bracelet on her left wrist, her and Kirby are the same age as each other." Sis, do you think Nightmare is coming back?" Added Kirby.

" Only NOVAK knows, Kirby... Only NOVA know." She said with concer.

* * *

Meta Knight, his sister and the subordinates were carrying the dead body outside behind the castle's walls where no one can find it." Strange, what can cause this? If a wild animal came in th castle why hasn't no one heard or seen it?" Questioned Aurora Knight." You're right, we could of also heard it as well." Blade add holding the shovel.

Right then, Meta Knight eyes flowed green; the color of wonder." We all should be on high alert tonight in case it starts to come back again." He suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. Sword put the body in the ditch and Blade covered it with the exposed dirt patting down the dirt with the shovel and the four knights parted their separate ways.

Later that day, about two or three hours after the sun setted over the horzion everyone was pretty much relaxing. The family that lived in the castle went out to eat and his majesty lazily sitting about in his throne room on his golden chair flipping through the channels after rudely cappies into answering his questions. Poor cappies! Anyway, atop the castle's roof lays Aurora Knight and her brother were on look out while eating candy and listening to techno music on the radio, Aurora's thrid favorite music genre and Meta Knight's 5th." To be honest it's rather peaceful on this planet, we should of came here first." She said day dreaming." Yes, it is. I wish mother and father was still here watching it with us." Meta Knight said sweetly.

" Yeah bro, sometimes I'd wished that too." Aurora Knight said back, hugging him lovingly and all the while messing his hair up with her right and laughing.

Meta Knight laughed and fixed his long hair back in place, after five minutes or so the radio started to skip over and over again, then stop completely.

" So, you're not going to tell them the truth?" Said deep male voice from behind. The two quickly got up to see who was foolish enough to invade their privacy. Two silhouettes of figures with their wings wide open interrupted the scene, they couldn't tell who it was but the voice was a dead give away.

" This doesn't concer you both." Said Meta Knight with his and his sister's eyes flashed in anger fiery red for Meta Knight and icy blue for Aurora Knight, signaling their hatred. "Face it... The only reason you aren't telling them is because what they might think of you. To be honest, I won't blame them for whatever judgement they might have. We've witnessed and experience your true powers... And to think we were brutes." Said another voice. Silence befell the group as nither side spoke word... The twins narrowed ptheir eyes even more and the boiling anger within them fueling the flames.

" Fine, be that way. We were trying to-" the man was cut short of his sentence by Aurora Knight who shot a disc of enegry hurling towards them generated from her finger tips.

The enegry disc made contact which I assume is their heads but the shadowy figures went away in a puff of smoke immediately after contact. Meta Knight gasped and threw his own version of the disc to cancel the other one and both discs collided, then they vanished.

" Aurora! What the hell was that about?!" The little brother yelled. The radio previously stopped playing, played again as if nothing happened." Illusions.. I knew it wasn't them." She sneered.

The end...

* * *

 **Hello there! A few things before officially ending this chapter.**

 **1\. Yes, I have done this chapter but it drove me nuts just reading it and I could imagine its even worse for newcomers reading as well. That's why I've decided to redo it.**

 **2\. Chapter six is coming soon! I'm doing a rough drift right now, so be patient!**

 **And**

 **3\. I want to thank you all for giving this story a try! So far I have 48 views and 17 visitors! Its incredible! If this hadn't happened...well... I be posting chapters with no one reading them like an idiot and no one likes it be the idiot. And like always thanks for stopping by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's Note: Hello everyone this chapter 2 of savages. It took me awhile to make this chapter error after error, I am proud to finally update my story!**

 **Discliamer: I do not have the rights nor own these characters by any means the OCs are mine and mine alone. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Strange Activity part 2

It was yet another beauitful day in Dreanland the sun was warm, the air was crisp blowing the leaves off the trees gently and the best part is it was Sunday the only time King DeDeDe's guards were off duty so it was the perfect time to practice without having him file a noise complaint. The Kings and Queens which is Brooks' friends band was practicing in Lane's music shop in Cappy town, the time was approximately noon the regular time they practice. Behind the store was a miniature stage with a drums set, microphones, stairs on either sides of the platform, guitars and other equipment. Evy who is the lead vocalist sang their signature song," River's Eyes" which the residence often enjoyed listening to.

 _" Tears rained down harder than they use to be"_

 _" Loving by the beach seems to be a distant memory!"_

 _"Ahhh... Tears rained, rained like River's eyes. Pouring by the ocean of heartbreaking, soul shaking, light fading love lives we use to sharrrrrre..."_

Her sweet sounding voice was sliky smooth as she spoken through the mic, so soft that can put anyone even the most hyperactive of children to sleep. Lane is the drummer, Brooks is the lead guitarist with Tory on base guitar or if needed on piano as well. Kings and Queens are nationally recognized for their changes of style of music genres within each new album released, this year it's rock'n' roll and techno music." Special delivery for a Vanhelsing! Is there a Vanhelsing here?" The mailman called out." Yes." Answered Lane. His full name is Lane shriek Vanhelsing the son of the fameous demon hunter father Rick Vanhelsing and son of the mother Breezy Vanhelsing the fameous singer, also the heir of the family business, Demon Hunter Corporation right beside his younger sister Renee shriek Vanhelsing.p

" Wait, how did you get back here?" Questioned Evy who stopped singing." Yeah, this place is for strictly prohibited from all entries except for employees." Added Brooks." Oh sorry! The door was unlocked!" The mailman said. Evy, Tory and Brooks look at Lane and gave him the " Why didn't you lock the front door" look on their faces, crossing their arms. He narrowed his amber colored eyes in annoyance as he jumped off the stage." Don't give me that look." He sneered." Hey are you a little but too young to run a music shop?" The old man asked." Yes, yes I am." He simply said signing a paper the mailman held up." Alright and we're done." Spoke the man." Ok thanks for the letter, sir! Also, please don't enter the store and going into the back without permission." Lane instructed." Yes, it won't happen again sir." The mailman apologiesd and left the back room leaving the store."Well, are you going to read or not?" A female Spanish voice said, Lane's face was flushed white practically jumping out of his skin while screaming like a girl." Ahh! Damn it, Aurora knight! You'd almost gave a heart attack!" He excliamed, Aurora knight was leaning against the wall next to Lane her arms placed on her hips firmly. Aurora knight is also the leader of the castle of DeDeDe guards and from last chapter is the elder sister of Meta knight. She uses a sword as her main weapon but she also uses magic as secondary means of protection, defenses, offenses and attacks." Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled." Yeesh, sometimes you can be scarier than your brother." The young Vanhelsing said." I'll take that as a complement. Anyways, enough about me open the letter." Aurora said courteously." Alright, but no more jump scares." Lane added." I promise." The knight swore. Everyone gathered around Lane tearing open the envelope and cleared his throat.

 _" Dear Lane Shriek Vanhelsing,_

 _If you're reading this Rick and I are coming to Popstar to visit you, along with your sister Renee and Tory's parents. It's been three years since we seen you back home on Malay honey, we are leaving Malay in about five days or so. We hope to see you there my little shrieky._

 _Sincerely, Your family."_

" Ugh, my little shrieky? Really?" Evy said in disgust." Oh man." Lane said worried." What's wrong?" Said a concerned Brooks." My annoying little sister is coming to Dreamland."He groaned." So? What's the big deal?" Tory started."The big deal?!" He exclaimed." Renee has no regards people's situations or feelings!" Lane shouted.

" Yeah remember the last time Renee came here." Evy said." Renee was the teenage girl version of King DeDeDe..." Shivered Tory." I'd woke one morning to a very upset Blade knight. Trust me, whatever that girl did to him I thank NOVA that I wasn't a part of it." A frighten Aurora added. Everyone shivered coldly of their memories of Lane's little sister Renee Vanhelsing last visit which was three years ago." Dude, everything is going to be ok." Said Brooks to reassure him sounding uncertain herself." Hopefully you're-" A crashing noise cut off Lane short from his sentence , the noise emanated from inside the shop sounding much like glass shattering.

Aurora knight lifted off of the wall, placing her right hand on the hilt of her sword named the slasher." Who's there?" She determined. The air felt tense through the silence, the group walked through the store one by one, it's been 30 minutes since the delivery man left is it possible that he came back? Lane placed his hands on the handles of his twin pistols in their holders resting on his hips, the pistols were colored black and the designs were golden( Think of Bayotta's twin pistols, if the coloring was black and gold). The group searched of the source of the noise or the person lurking, Tory checked around the music room where the instrument were, Evy investigated the basement where the extra equipment lies, Brooks looked in the employees break room and Lane and Aurora knight stayed in the top floor." Weird, I thought I- uuuuh, Lane I think I found what broke." She called out to her friend." What broke?" Lane was behind the counter shot his head up where Aurora was pointing to and said," No. That was my doll my sister gave to me on my birthday." He sadly said. He walked toward Aurora knight who looked solemn herself helping him pick up the fallen doll. The doll was damaged beyond repair half of it's face was broken, it's arm bended backwards, the other arm had a crack in it and lost it's left eye.

" Sorry about your doll. I know how much it meant to you." She said sympathetically." It's not your fault. Besides, she probably won't care about it anyway."Lane joked. Tory, Brooks and Evy came back from their searches finding no luck of the source or who'd cause it." I didn't find anything." Evy said defeatly." Same here." Brooks said second." Me as well." Tory sighed." Aurora found the source, it was sister's doll." Explained Lane." The one that your sister brought for your 7th birthday?" Evy questioned." Yes that's the one." The knight proclaimed. In that moment chatter outside made everyone shot their heads up in confusion, a cluster of cappies and some officers were around some of the cappies had worry faces on.

" What's going on?" Tory asked." Let's take a look." Brooks suggested. The group followed Brooks through the door leaving the broken doll atop the counter table, the atmosphere changed dramaticly into a more serious tune, all they can see was worry cappies, officers and a single boy on a chair with a blanket wrapped around him being questioned by a GSA solider.

The wind picked up speed and started to whip across town, it was the late afternoon and the temperature dropped but it was still fairly hot." Oh no. She's also here you guys!" Tory whispered to his band members." She who?" Brooks said confused looking through the sea of people." Her!" Tory whispered once more closer to Brooks' ear pointing to GSA solider. The mentioned solider was a female with light purple skin, Snow White hair up in a ponytail, protective armor, and a dark pink cape. Aurora knight glanced towards the woman Tory pointed out, she quietly snarled that the woman secretly and narrowed her golden eyes in hatred to only walk away hoping not to run into her." This is not good, not good that all!" Worried Lane." If they see each other they are going to end up fighting again!" Shouted Brooks." Don't worry Aurora knight knows better not to starts fights like in this situation." Evy procliamed, the others thought the same thing but she won't make a mockery of herself would she? Nonetheless, the band members now have to keep a watchful eye on Aurora knight and hopefully not Meta knight if HE is also here as well, but one thing is for sure something is wrong, _deadly wrong..._

* * *

Arthur's Note: If you are wondering who's that GSA solider Aurora knight just snarled at you need to wait until the next chapter is uploaded you have to be patient about it! Sorry you guys I don't do spoilers, anyway I can tell you one thing she's the opposite gender of a certain rival!


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur's Note: Not much for me to say here other then I corrected the run sentences, spelling errors and other mistakes, hopefully it's perfect for this chapter because in future chapters there is a lot of information about the cast.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to these character just the my OCs and have a great read.**

Chapter 3:

Phantom figures and reunited rivals

A roar of an engine ripped through the town causing everyone to dodge out of the way, an orange and red jeep with a cannon attach to the back came raging pass the crowd, the driver was no other than King DeDeDe himself with him was Escargoon.

The King DeDeDe seemed agitated possibly about the given situation, as he was driving madly he cursed under his breathe at the cappies making him get outside and the apprentice expression was no different." Hey, stupid cappy! What's going on here?!" The King aggressively spoken, the cappy he questioned was Mabel the town's fortune teller," Me?!" She said surprisingly." I'm just as lost as you, your highness!" The fortune teller protested. His majesty stopped the car and parked in front of her staring at the woman coldly, she did the same.

* * *

" Perhaps I can enlighten you of the problem myself, sire." Suggested a confident voice. Escargoon, Mabel and DeDeDe shot their heads up to only find a 3 foot tall, light purple puffball standing under the shady tree in the middle of Cappy Town." Enlighten? You?" Escargoon spoke." Yes me. Greetings, I am Grace Knight one of many soldiers of the GSA." She bowed down as she made her way to them.

" Ok ' enlighten' us with your explanation, MISS." The Penguin said icily, air quoting the word " Enlighten". The light purple knight simply smiled behind her white mask and said," The boy in the chair by his parents told me that he was being followed and almost acttacked by a monster, which I think it's a demonbeast roaming around the area." She procliamed.

" Impossible, they along with Nightmare were destroyed." Mabel said confused.

" True, but some not many escaped the explosion and scattered across the universe in hiding." Grace Knight added." Well, I don't believe you." The snail said.

King DeDeDe smacked Ecsargoon with his mallet and whispered something into his ear," You fool! This means that we can order demonbeasts now, later in the night we can fix the portal and call customer service." He excitedly whispered.

" Excuse me?" The knight said suspiciously." Nothing!" Ecsargoon and King DeDeDe said in unison waving their hands in the air. Grace tilted her head slightly she didn't believe the lie, not for one bit. Just to be safe she needs to watch the fat fool just in case he tries something he'll regret doing.

* * *

Across the way Aurora knight was leaning against a door of one of the houses with her arms folded. In the corner of her left eye, Grace Knight saw a fimiliar puffball and grined mischievously maybe it's time pay a little visit." So, you're not going to move are you?" Said a voice. She laughed a bit and answered," No, I'm not moving because she might see me." She narrowed her golden eyes once more." Your acting childish sister." The voice spoke." It's not childish if you are avoiding confrontation of your rival, Meta Knight." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice." Well, that's going to be difficult because she's walking this way." Meta Knight said pointing." Great." The sister said flatly.

" Hello, fancy seeing you two here on Popstar." She greeted." Hi, Grace Knight did not expect you to be here either. Aurora Knight greeted back covering her anger." I was called for a supposed demon attack. You both live on Popstar?" The light purple knight asked curiously." Yes. Where's your cousin?" Meta Knight said joining the conversation." He? Oh, in the infirmary helping the injured soldiers heal. Speaking of health, you need that for yourself." Grace vaguely spoke." Can you elaborate on that sentence?" Said a confused little brother." You know what I mean." Grace Knight said threatly." No one else can see it but us four, you're grown weaker over the years." She added.

The siblings glanced at each other astonished how the welcome turned so quickly into a threat with no warning, they growled low in response to the threat." Tut, tut, tut. We won't want an accidental lash out now do we?" The rival suggested. Meta Knight and Aurora Knight backed off not wanting to make a scene." You'd really thought living around your food source and acting like you're normal is working for you?" She continued, laughing at them." We stopped that 100 years ago." The elder sister said." It doesn't matter how long you put it off, the longer you stay here the more hungry you'll be." She began to walk away ready to direct the residence back to their houses, after finishing that sentence. Grace Knight snapped her fingers nearly forgotten something and whispered something into Meta Knight's ear," My cousin; Galacta Knight and I were informed to stay on Popstar by General Kit Cosmo for a couple of days just a FYI, and" she paused and moved over to Aurora's ear next to finish," We want a rematch for the title, don't think we forgot." She finished and went over to the other GSA members, laughing quietly. After the whole ordeal with Grace Knight, the twins breathed heavily as their eyes flashed with anger; red for Meta Knight and icy blue for Aurora Knight. They punched two huge holes in the wall and door and left silently heading towards the castle.

* * *

 **I smell trouble brewing, seems like Grace Knight is all too trilled be on Popstar. The reason why I made Grace Knight the cousin of Galacta Knight is because well let's just said his sister and brother aren't here with us if you know what I mean. Until then thank you for stopping by!**


	4. Chapter 4: Temper Check

**Arthur's note: Sorry for the long wait this chapter was very difficult for me to write. Also I've changed the title of the chapter so instead of " Music Box", it's called " Temper Check".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on these characters nor have the rights to they except the OCs. Have a great read.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Temper Check

On Tuesday after everyone went back indoors rumors spread like wild fire about Nightmare's monsters returning brought on by Mabel herself made the cappies feel on edge. On the outskirts of town an aircraft touch landed with two puffals departing and waved goodbye, the puffballs were no other than Galacta Knight and Grace Knight or what people like to call them the "Angel cousins". They got their nicknames from their angel- like wings and because their cousins, Galacta Knight once had a brother and sister but he wishes not to speak about them.

 **Galacta Knight P.O.V.-**

My cousin Grace Knight and I waved our team members goodbye one last time as the ship flew away, the low humming of the engine slightly shook the earth and strong winds rolled in as the aircraft levitated off the ground and sped away leaving without a trace. My cousin and I looked around at our new surroundings a very open space village, a white brick built castle sitting atop a cliff and a woods not that far east I believe." So this is Dreamland I heard so much about, huh?" I siad.

" Yes, remember about the fat fool I've told you about?" My cousin said." That I do." I'd responded." Apparently he lives in that castle and I believe his name is King DeDeDe." She said." What does DeDeDe stand for?" I questioned." I don't know, probably his birth name or something." She said in her ' I don't really care' voice.

A loud booming sound epurted the silence world and sparks of various colors flew across the sky almost like rainbow colored lighting bolts, the activity came from the woods east from where we were standing." Strange, what event is taking place there?" I'd wondered." My, my I know that power surge anywhere. We should check it out." She suggested." Let's." I said smiling under my mask.

Our capes transformed into angel wings in a matter of seconds, my wings were white with a beauitful and brilliant shine to them and my cousin's were a rose gold colored also had a brilliant shine to them. We took off flying 20 feet or higher off the field the wind gently brush pass us, the feeling of flight brings me joy unlike my rivals. Our wings softly beat through the wind as we gotten closer even more lighting bolts came at us so we had to dodge and there was constant shouting." Is there a fight going on?" I said confused." Maybe." Grace said pondering.

After a few minutes which felt like hours we spotted a clearing and people attacking one another. To me it seems to be a fight or brawl of some kind but the shouting say other wise, it sounded like they were having fun." Yeah Meta Knight get him on his left side!" Cried a feminine voice." What are they doing?" My cousin wondered." I don't know and I really care for it. I want to talk to Mety and Ally." I'd sneered." We'll do that after the 'battle' session." She'd ordered and we flew across the battle field and landed somewhere in the brushs.

 **Normal P.O.V.-**

Tory, Evy, Brooks, Lane, Meta Knight and Aurora Knight were training but Tory had a idea about making the training a little bit more fun by breaking off into teams and challenging one another until there was one team left. The team are: Brooks and Evy, Meta Knight and Aurora Knight and Tory and Lane, Kirby and Kimlee were the spotters to make sure no one cheats." Yo Brooks that's a foul!" Kirby shouted." What foul?!" She shouted back." The scythe! You can't use that to make someone lose their balance!" He retorted." I did not do such a- Ahhhhhhh!" Brooks screamed. Lane used a plasma ball shot on her as she was distracted, luckily she dodged the sneak attack and responded with a rapid claw swipes close range which made multi- colored lines in the air each swipe she makes.

" Do you call _that_ a foul?!" The wolf girl shouted again, pointing to Lane with his hands up." No." Kimlee teased. Brooks snarled in anger and angrily yelled," Unbelievable!" Lane just simply smiled and laughed; Brooks on the the other hand processed to pounce on him but dodged and ran away as fast he could and she gave chase.

Lane is also a hybird like Brooks but instead of a wolf he is a male version of a banshee. His banshee side of him is from his mother named Zik( Yes that is a odd name for a woman, but Zik in Novian translates to sheirker that's what banshees are known to do) the plasma ball he shot is his all time favorite move. Lane full power makes him transform into a ghost he can go non-tangible, flight, go through walls you know the usual ghost powers( like Danny Phatom). On the topic of it all, malains are known for their singing but not just regular singing like competions; no they use that to their advantage in battles. Everyone have the choice to use the lost arts of vocal powers which utilizes the person's abillty to sing as source of power like Brooks, Troy, Lane, Meta Knight and Aurora Knight. Back to the story...

" Ok guys 20 minute break!" Kimlee said." Finally!" Aurora Knight said collapsing onto the ground." Hahaha! Tired?" Her brother laughed." Yes!" She said breathless." Come on I brought water bottles for eveyone." Meta Knight offered." That would be lovely." She spoke again still breathless as she got up." You'd tried to shoot me with a plasma ball?" Brooks angrily asked." Yeah, you were distracted!" Said a clawed up Lane." That didn't give you the right to shoot me!" She yelled." Hehehehe, my bad...?" Lane sheepishly laughed. The teams rested under a shady tree of Whispy himself who'd offered them apples." Thanks Whispy." Kimlee thanked." You're welcome, Kimlee." Whispy said in a whispering voice.

" This is our chance Galacta. Let's grab their attention." Grace angel cousins gave the brush a good shake, at least loud enough for the party to hear." What was that?" Evy said alarmed." Something is rustling the brushes." Kirby said also alarmed, things went according to plan as the twin knights got out their swords and followed the sound. Two figures jumped out of the brushes startling them half to death." You!" Evy gasped." Yes, us." The figures spoke." What do YOU want?" Meta Knight coldly said.

" We wanted to talk to you and say hello." Grace politely answered." Well, you did and good bye." Aurora Knight rudely blurred." Alright listen here Mexicans! We are trying to be friendly to you!" Grace Knight blurred back." Oh name calling very friendly." Meta Knight said sarcastically."Ok wannabes knights we're listening; we're all listening." Meta Knight continued.

" You know what? I've don't the damn time-!" Galacta Knight spoke before being cut short mid sentence by an odd sound." Arggh! What now?!" Galacta Knight said losing his patience. Galacta Knight angrily walked towards the sound deeper into the forest, there out of ear shot, he entered another clearing surrounded by trees with a single light raining down on a little silver music box with black ink designs engraved on it and strange writing." A music box?" He said in a more calmer tune. Did someone lose it? No that can't be this is too conveniently placed here. With a closer inspection a single big block letter ' **N** ' written in black ink was atop of the cover, Galacta Knight picked up the music box that had stopped playing music." Maybe I'll keep it with me. It might be important." He told himself as he placed the object in his bag he was carrying.

" God, what is he taking so long?" Tory said." By the way who are you?" Kimlee asked, Grace whipped her head around to see a puffball like her but only half of her height starting a conversation with her. She cleared her throat and answered," Well since you KINDLY asked I'll tell you, my name is Grace Knight and the person who is taking his sweet time coming back here is my cousin; Galacta Knight. Surely you'd heard of us."

Kimlee took a second to answer and shook her head 'No'. Grace's eyes widened in shock at that answer and her heart felt like it was shot but despite that remark kept her cool." That's alright your friend Ally knows my very well." She teased." Ally?" Kimlee said tilting her head to the left in confusion.

" Never call me Ally." Aurora Knight shot back." Fine, then I can call you and your little brother merc-" a pause." Don't you dare finish that sentence! I'll swear I will- hmmmm! You know? Forget it, I can't wait for you to leave." She said holding her anger back with all her might. Her eyes flashed icy blue and she tightly folded her arms as her nails grew into claws and almost spouted outward nearly showing on her metal gloves.

* * *

Galacta Knight finally came back with bloody scars on him." Whoa, what happened?" Siad a concered cousin." Trees branches, lots of trees branches." He simply put it, smell of fresh blood dripping from the scars made Meta Knight and Aurora Knight shift slightly and very hungry. Evy noticed the sudden movements and thought to herself," So that is your weakness? Blood? Thank you for making my job easier..." She gave a small smirk and went back to paying attention." So what did you discover Galacta Knight?" She said out loud." Discovered?"' He questioned." Nothing dangerous, just a bird singing." He lied.

" Whatever I'm gone, you're coming?" Grace rudely interrupted." Yeah I'm coming." He chuckled. The cousins flew high into the air, dissappering and out of earshot once more.

" Look what I've found bathing in the sun light." He said happily." What the- I thought you didn't find anything." Grace Knight said confused." I know, I'd lied so I can show you this personally." The pink knight responded pulling out a music box from his bag." A silver box? What kind of fool do you take me for?" She retorted back annoyed." This can be worth something or..." He'd paused." Wait a minute, I think I have seen this symbol before." The knight realizationed. In his mind the letter 'N' stood for something he just can't put his finger on it." Well, if it makes you feel better I can check in my book of ancient objects for you." She said resurring him." Great idea, cousin." Galacta Knight said putting away the sliver object as the two flew in silence.

Back to our heroes-

" Ok?" Lane said confused.

" No comment." Kirby said flatly.

" Who's up for another round? Tory asked the group." Actually can we play tomorrow? My scratches are starting to burn." Lane said whicing in pain." Sure no problem. I have rubbing cream in my room." Kimlee offered." Awesome." Lane spoke softly.

" Hey guys! You alright?" Brooks asked with concer. Meta Knight and Aurora Knight jerked their heads from the sky and nodded their heads 'Yes'." That sounds like a great idea" Meta Knight cleared his throat, his voice sounded demonic all of the sudden." Lane." He finished. Their eyes were fine, they acted total normal but something was definitely wrong. Everyone parted their ways going home since it was almost lunch time, but Evy stalked the twins close behind to not noticed." I need to tell Jason and Koas about my discovery." She whispered to herself." Hold on Nightmare my master your rule isn't over yet." She continued whispering to herself with a sickly mischief smile plastered across her face.

* * *

 **Alright that was chapter 4: Temper check! Again I am so sorry about the long wait I had number of things to do, even though this chapter is a lot longer than the last is because there's was rewrites on certains scenes and a lot of information and as always thanks for stopping by!**


	5. Chapter 5: Return of an old fiend

**Arthur's Note:** **So a couple of things: 1. I forgot to say that breezy is a stage nickname for Zik Lane's mother and 2. Some chapters will be darker than others so heads up;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to these characters and have a great read.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Return of an old fiend and rejects

The forest thicken as she walked, tree branches blocked her eye sight nearly bumping into a tree. Evy hated walking through forests not because of the bugs, not because of the trees or exposed roots she occasionally trips over... No, it brings her memories of her past life on a different planet she use to grew up on.

The memories were scaring to say the least... She nearly went insane in the woods once before. But I digress.

" There you are." Evy whispered hiding behind a tree after catching up. She silently sneaked from behind but noticed something odd about Meta Knight and Aurora Knight. In the sun light they stood under a weird reflection bounced off... Okay maybe her eyes were playing tricks.

Evy took 3 steps backwards no reflection and then 3 steps forward there's that odd reflection again. Evy had a skeptical look plastered on her face and regularly walk to the 'them'." A reflection, eh?" Evy thought to herself.

She tapped the male's shoulder which strangely enough felt cold and glassy. Evy smirked and uttered the word," Break."

Meta Knight and Aurora Knight both shattered like glass, leaving two sparate piles of broken shards on the earth." Heh... The old mirror trick. I should have known." She chuckled.

The mirror trick she referred to is called " Mirror Image" an illusion spell that allows the user to create a mirror double ganger, though this spell is rarely practiced or seen. There's two flaws dealing with this spell: 1. Powerful and tough the duplicates are; smashing with a stone object or weapon can destroy it quickly and saying the word ' Break' can have the same effect as well and 2. It can be draining of one's enegry depending on how much you use it and the sher amount of look alikes you create.

" I know you're here. It would be rude not to show yourselves." She called out.

" Smart little girl. Why do you choice to follow us in close proximity?" Asked Meta Knight in the distance." I shall not tell you if you don't come out." She teased.

The masked twins appeared out of nowhere in front of Evy." Great! The reason I followed you is that I want to check to see if you're alright. Nothing more and nothing less." She promise.

* * *

" That's awfully sweet of you Evy, thanks." The brother spoke first." You're welcome. I know how much they get under your skins but NEVER like that before. Since we're talking, I've always pondered what did you do before you became knights. I mean what drove you both to learn the code of honor that all knights follow?" Evy wondered.

The quiet atmosphere stood still for a long time. They stood in place speechless... To be frank they hated discussing about what they were when they were young. The memories if their friends knew can cost them their only means of trust and or friendship." We use to do..." Aurora Knight trailed off.

A terrified scream rang in their ears it sounded like Tiff and sure enough she came running with a petrified expression and something was chasing her. It swiped it's claws at her at close range Tiff tripped on a exposed tree root as the monstrosity hovered over her ready to strike a fatal blow with it's claw. She closed her emerald colored eyes sobbing quietly, but the pain didn't come as the monster's claw stopped in mid-air held by an invisible force.

" Did your mother ever teach you not to strike a helpless girl?" Aurora Knight mocked as she used her power to stop the fatal blow. The monster responded with a inhuman growl and stepped away from Tiff as she made her escape." No? Very well I'll you teach myself then." She threatened, the left arm she was using to hold the creature's hand tightened the grasp on it. The monster looked at it's arm and grinned wildly as it processed to rip it's own arm off with no pain." What the-" Everyone was at a lost for words watching the events unfold.

" Ok...? Apparently it can do that." Meta Knight said disgusted. In a flash of an eye the monster rushed towards them at such speed making it almost impossible to see it." Also it is fast." The sister added. The monster appeared behind Evy unhinging it's sitched up mouth about to bite her when luckily Evy advoid the bite and retaliated with a ball of black electricity she shot from her hand." That's a puppet! A monster that can tear and regenerates limps in a fast pace, if you ever get bitten or scratch by one you'll turn into one yourself be careful!" Evy warned.

The puppet recoil from the shot covering it's left eye as it bleed black ink like substance now the monster is angry... It roar loudly in anger raising the only arm it has to strike, Evy dodged again and shot fire generated from her hands keeping it at bay." Weapons won't kill it. The only away to kill it is using fire." The humanoid explained.

Meta Knight and Aurora Knight nodded in union. Tiff peeked a rounded the corner of the tree she was hiding behind 20 feet from the brawl.

* * *

 **Tiff's P.O.V.-**

" A puppet? I thought puppets don't inhabit Popstar." I said puzzled. From what I've read puppets won't thrive without it's natural habitant of cold damp caves, which Dreamland don't have much of and where's the puppet master? The one who controls them. Great, more questions gone unanswered.

To be honest, I've never thought Evy knew about Malain creatures as much as I do nor cared about reading about them, sometimes that woman always rubbed me the wrong way. I heard roaring and grunting across the field as I watched the battle raged on... Now the puppet was semi burnt with tears in it's flesh," Why isn't the monster regenerating?" I'd smelled the air arounded me a putrid smell filled my nostrils, I pinched my nose to block the oder and yet the smell and the air itself smelt acidic.

"Wait that oder it smells like chemicals; EXPERIMENTAL chemicals! That isn't a puppet it some type of clone or experiment reject with appearance of a monster, it's not real!" I said eyeing the monstrosity closely. That can't be good.

 **Normal P.O.V.-**

Evy, Aurora Knight and Meta Knight circled the bruised and battered puppet, almost dead, with each of their hands producing searing hot enegry ready to end it's life." One last attack should kill it." Meta Knight said." Ok." Evy and Aurora Knight said confidently. They stopped dead in their tracks as the trio lifted their arms and shot a stream of flames, the monster was hit directly bellowing a haunting screech and it was reduce to ashes.

" And that's that." Aurora sighed with relief." Tiff, you can come out now." Meta Knight called to her." You guys! It was a fake!" Tiff said breathlessly as she dashed to them." A fake?" Meta Knight said." Yes. It might be a clone or a reject and it must of escape." She coughed as the acidic atmosphere engulfed her lungs." Don't worry I'll clean this up myself, locate Tory and tell him and the others what happened." Evy ordered and everyone else left her to clean.

* * *

In the castle-

" Same here. We've ran into reject puppets as well. But I can't understand who or why would do such a thing?" Tory pondered." It feels all TOO coincidental that monsters disappeared then reappeared out of nowhere. With or without Nightmare sending them to attack." Grace added.

The group was clearing the ashes of the dead clones with cleaning masks on ( Except Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Aurora Knight and Grace Knight who were protected with their mental masks) so not to breath in the noxious air. The sun was already down as the 1st quarter moon was on the Horizon, the lights in Cappy Town lit up the night sky in the background.

" They're not demons, they are one of Malay's monsters. I don't think Nightmare knows that Malay even exists." Kirby chimed in." Guess so but why experiment on these creatures for? Puppets are already extremely dangerous as they are why the upgrade?" Said Brooks.

" I'll do some test runs on the ashes tomorrow. Maybe it is the clue that we need, well for a leading start." Sugguested Tory." I'll help too Tory." The cappy girl said. Tory obliged the offer as he took some samples and zipped them in a plastic bag for safe keeping. Blade Knight turn his attention to his female lord and asked." Sir Aurora Knight, why did Evy asked such a personal question? I thought she doesn't like to intervene with other people's personal lives." Blade Knight brought up.

" Don't know... We were just talking and she just- you know that alright she was just worried. But after the defeat of Nightmare she- she changed personality wise." Aurora said worried.

The dust was cleared it was about 9:00, everyone waved and hugged each other goodbye and went to bed.

Hours pasted, the time now is 2:00 am mysteryious low humming noise( The noise that a refrigerator makes) emitted from a unknown location waking up two knights from their slumber.

" What is that humming?" Meta Knight said wandering through the hall. He followed the noise by pressing his ear against the wall near the throne room." So I guess the humming also woke you as well?" His sister said approaching him from behind." I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who heard it." Meta Knight chuckled." And it's coming from in this room."

They slowy opened the door as it made a "creaking" noise but upon entering the humming decease altogether, maybe the noise emitted from somewhere else. The room stood still in silence Meta Knight and Aurora Knight investigated the area with no luck finding the source.

" Glade to see you two up so early in the night." A voice said in delight.

" Who's goes there? Show yourself!" Meta Knight demanded, they were off guard by the disembodied voice as they frantically look around. A shiloute of a woman appeared from nowhere in front of the golden chair.

" Hello, the King's Men remember little old me?" The woman greeted. She wore a black and reddish mini dress with a chain belt, long leggings, a tore up navy blue jacket and 4 inch heel army boots. She glowed a ominous ring around her (Well in Aurora Knight's she did).

Aurora Knight can sense other people's auras and use aura type powers at her disposal if trained properly can be very powerful or used incorrectly can be dangerous, a rare ability she possess hence her name.

" Evy, why are you up so late?" Meta Knight gasped.

Evy chuckled coldly and said," Oh sweet Meta Knight my name isn't Evy, you should know better. Also, do you recall days earlier about that strange dream?"

" Yes." Meta Knight nervously answered." That's my way of threating you, well one of them aside the fake visit with the 'Angel Cousins'." She said nonchalantly.

" You done that?!" Aurora Knight said angrily." Yep. You know your mentality and physically torturing yourselves the last time I've saw you- well whatever. You stopped being the King's Men you were fantastic at the job." Evy changed the subject.

" Wait a minute, I recognize you... You're Jax!" The sister realized." The one and only but let's cut to the chase here." Jax said.

Jax( or Evy) pulled out a small silver music box with a 'N' written in black ink and strange writing in a foreign language from her back pocket." Nightmare's Lullaby.." The twins said frighten." Yes. Since I can't persuade you into returning to your roots I need to hypnotize you." She threatened.

" Is it about your family? Please you have to understand why we abandon our kind, Nightmare is just lying and manipulating you of your feelings." The female knight solemly spoke." I am just protecting you... They don't know what you've been through expect me... I understand you better than your so call friends." Jax protested.

" Jax... It is not too late to turn back just hand over the box and take my hand." He ordered." Sorry the damage had been years ago and I am NEVER go back!" Jax tearfully said as she appiled the headphones on and played the music box. The hypnotic music poured out from it, Aurora Knight and Meta Knight groaned in pain and fell hard onto the cold marble floor.

" Obey me, I am the one who's controls you both. Now raise." She commanded. They obeyed and bowed to their new master, their eyes weren't golden no more instead a soulless grey color took it's place." What shall we do for thy?" They said in a robotic tune of voice. Jax closed the silver box and took off the headphones and instructed," I want you to destroy the Angel Cousins and do something about the castle's guards so they are not to be of nuisance."

" Yes master." They spoke." Oh one last thing, when you go back to bed you'll won't remember anything." She finished, the two bowed once more heading to their bedrooms. Jax( or Evy) wiped the tears off of her face and walked out of the throne room last." Phase two has been completed, now on to phase three and it's weeks away. Heh... It's ashamed that my family isn't here to see this I would love to torture them some more but then again, they'll pay for what they did to me. I hope they're burning in hell right now..." She thought devilishly and cackled maniacally to herself as the laugher ehcoed through the night.

* * *

 **Well, that's a sign of trouble. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter it took me the longest time to write due to rewriting the entire thing and errors. Also, I apologize for the slight rushing in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for stopping by!**


	6. For those who stuck around

For those who stuck around-

Wow... I truly mean wow. It's has been two years since I've uploaded a chapter. I cannot even begin how sorry I am for not posting for such a long period of time, I have been so busy with school and other stuff it just consumed me for a bit, and not to mention I also caught a case of severe writers block while trying finishing the sixth chapter. *Sigh* I tried and tried but no idea would stuck and I ended up redoing the chapter.

This has went on about year maybe less before stuff pop up again, this time it was personal matter that weighted heavily on me mentally and I lost the motivation write for some time. I just recently gain the drive back and I ready to write again; however not this version. I finally realized the issue I been having for the past year for reasoning I couldn't write, I did not like the direction of the story was heading.

Every chapter felt awkward or some parts didn't make any sense to me in the slightest, I also realized I would sometimes rehash certain words for no reason and I became disinterested. So, a thought entered my mind to redo the story with some major changes and see I like it or not; I mean I don't fully support this idea but I want to know from you if it's wise or not to do so. Again, this update announcement are for those who stuck around for this story.

I am not cancelling this story or putting it up for adoption, then I'll be disappointed at myself for not continuing this story. I know I have a good direction and something creative in mind but it's difficult for me to write it on paper.

I want to read your opinions on this if any readers out there still have hope for this story, or honestly still cares. Thanks for reading.

-Stormy


End file.
